Myriad of Dormant Dreams
by Vaeira
Summary: A series of One Shots based upon the characters I play, and the ones they meet. Might throw in a few NPC's in some one shots. Even might have a few collections dedicated to certain NPC's anyway.
1. Wither

**Alright, First post for a small challenge and request from a friend ingame.**

* * *

><p>The loud sounding of the glass upon the wooden floor broke the odd silence around the room. Lifting her head from the book she had been half stuck in, Annoura glances towards the cloaked figure standing before her. All eyes seemed to bore into the two of them, she could feel it even though she didn't take her own blue eyes from him.<p>

"I said you were going to die soon." The figure said again, his calm posture threatening to tear her resolve apart. How could he be so calm about what he had just said, let alone at how he had captured the entire room's attention. She gave him a glare, eyes looking to his face now for any useful hint at who he was.

"Everyone dies after a fashion.. Some earlier then most. What makes my own death so important to you?" She took a deep breath and calmed herself, leaning back into the chair now. Her unnatural gray locks falling from her shoulders and down her sides. She waited for his answer, receiving none as he gave a short laugh. His hands adjusting the cloak around him, pulling it off and draping it over his thin bony arms.

"Because Lady Annoura.. You delve to deep within the magic around us. It corrupts your soul more then others." His hand lifts up and points at her graying hair then to her own frail body. "Your body already shows wear from using so much of the arcane. It won't be soon before your faints will turn to your death."

She gave a small smile and couldn't hold it any longer. Her sudden outburst of a laugh causing brows to raise and the man to take a step back. His hand reaching for an object on his side that was now hidden behind the draped cloak. Her blue eyes darted to his hand, the laughing stopping just as sudden as it had occurred. Grabbing the staff at her side quickly, making the man's already wary form take another step in retreat. She just smiles and moves it close, pushing herself up with it and to look into the man's sunken eyes.

"I may die soon, I may not." She shrugs before gathering her own cloak around her frail body, already feeling the warmth from the chair leave her. "Though, Rest assured my good Sir." She smirks and eyes him again. "As long as I am needed, I will not part from this world." The sound of his cough, sounding as if he was mocking her statement was just what she needed. She smiles one more and moves past him, ignoring each of the eyes leaving her own and the mouths quickly pretending they weren't listening.

Annoura didn't care whether they eavesdropped on their small conversation. She didn't even care for the fact people knew she was in a weakened state anymore. She shuddered slightly before turning back to the man, eyeing him once more before nodding. As for who he was, he wasn't a threat. At least not to her for the time being, though she was slightly annoyed he had ruined her calming tea time. Oh well.. She had a meeting to attend anyway. She pushed through the door to the inn and walked back into the streets of Dalaran, pulling her cloak as close to her as possible. Her eyes darting to the fallen citadel of the Lich King then to the Violet Hold. She took a calming deep breath and nodded. "Yes… Still a lot to do before I wither away."

* * *

><p><strong>Might bring a little more into both the man and Ann later. Turn it into a few oneshots seperated by other ones and such.<strong>


	2. Caught

**Alright, due to prodding from a guildie and two other friends who know of my paladin. Here is a small short for her. Not really too proud of this one but it seemed to fit at the time. Rhust belongs to me, and Wargerd belongs to my guildie.**

* * *

><p>Gasping for air as her head came back up, Rhust struggled once again against the bonds that held her. The hands that held her didn't slacken, instead reaching for her face and slapping her roughly. She grunted slightly as she dropped to the floor. Laying there as her dark eyes watched the heavily armored guard walk from her cell toward the hallway she forced a small groan .The slamming and easily noticeable clank of the lock setting into place sounded and she moved to adjust her position. Finally after much difficulty she managed to get to her knees, the weakness in them preventing her from standing and looking about the dark cell.<p>

"Light.. It figures." She gave a light curse after, eyeing the apparent pile of bones covered in clothing on the other side of the room. The Scarlet Tabard, dirty yet showing it's colors clearly. She took a small gulp before turning to look at the door again. So that was the reason she was taken from her room in the inn. For being a Crusader. She bit her lip gently and shook her head. "No.." There was none of the Forsaken stench near her.. The guard who roughed her up was clearly not one of the undead.

She settled back onto the cobblestone, leaning against the wall as she continued to eye the dead crusader across from her. So who had exactly kidnapped her? The why seemed more apparent which was different from her experience. Though even how they knew she was a member of the Crusade taunted her. She was careful with her history, going as far to even changing most of her name and ridding herself of any memento of her champion life. She gave a light sigh, deciding to try her best to figure out her predicament instead of how she got into it. She knew the guard was male, the way he had handled her was enough to tell her that. She had to still be close to her encampment at least she hoped so.

Finally tearing her eyes away from the dead crusader and back to the door she eyed it closely. The wood was in better condition then she had hoped, so the cell was maintained quite well. She carefully treaded close to it, eying the framework and giving another soft groan as she realized it was basically immovable from her position. Okay, so she wasn't going to get out of here by herself, that was clear. She inhaled sharply as a loud shout came from outside the cell. She quickly moved from the door and back to her position as the door opened and the guard walked in.

Careful to avert her eyes from him as he neared her, she willed herself to keep her calm. After a few seconds her bellowed again. "Are you sure it's the red haired one? She seems different from the one's we have met." The heavily accented sound of an orc sounded from his form. Light.. The Horde were her captors. A muffled shout sounded back to him and within a second she was hoisted from the floor, the Orc grabbing her waist making her grimace at the touch of her bruises. He pulled her from the cell, throwing her into the hallway and closing the door behind them. She took the opportunity to look and down the hall, at least before the Orc pushed her forward again, grabbing her arm as he marched past her. Feeling him tug on her arm, his grip tight, she had no choice but to follow.

Being led through the corridor's and rooms of whatever building they were in, Rhust slammed into the side of the orc as he stopped abruptly. His eyes glaring at hers before he spoke. "This is the one you asked for Human?" Wait.. Human? She quickly looked past him, noting a man standing there his black hair tied behind his head. Her gaze took him in more before moving down to the tabard he wore. Noting the black, silver and gold design she bit her lip again doing her best to keep herself from smiling.

The man turned to face them, his angry look softening upon seeing her before he gave a quick nod. "That is her.. Now release her bonds." The gaze shifting to the Orc who held her. Giving an annoyed grunt the male, grabbed her hands roughly, twisting her around before untying them and pushing her forward towards the human. Swiftly the man stepped toward her, catching her before she stumbled and righted. She took a calming breath before giving him the smallest of hugs.

"Next time warn your companion to wear her Argent tabard here… any human caught near this base will be automatically caught as a Scarlet member then put to death… She could next time very well save her life." The orc grunted before walking from the room. Blushing profusely as she turned to the human, who's gaze was now back on her and soft again. Quickly he leaned in and gently kissed her forehead, pulling at her gently to leave the building. "You know Rhust. You should be careful next time, you could get in more trouble then you are ready for." She frowned slightly and nodded, her gaze drifting back to the building they just exited.

"I..I thought they knew who I was for a bit." She gave a light click of the tongue as the man laughed.

"Well at any rate my dearest…" He paused then looked to her. "Maybe we should hasten your relearning so you won't fall into a predicament like that again?" She replied with a light sigh before stopping by his horse and held the reigns as he mounted. He lowered his arm, letting her take it before helping her up onto the mount which enticed another groan from her as the uncomfortable-ness of her wounds settled in.

"Hey, Wargerd…Let's go train somewhere nicer.. And with less people. Preferably ones that won't try and kill me." His laughter as he urged the steed forward was really all she heard before laying back against him and sleeping.


End file.
